Another Adventure in Narnia
by amigops
Summary: A 20 year old girl named Lily is trying to make a living in Narnia after being raised by Dwarfs. What happens when she catches the eye of High King Peter? Can she keep herself from falling in love? Being rewritten! Go to last chapter for info!
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia.

Before High King Peter and his brother and sisters ruled over Narnia, there was a small household in the far forests of Lantern wastes. There lived a small family of brown haired dwarfs.

One cold summer, when the white witch had made everything winter, a dwarf named Twiddle was scrounging for scraps of food. As he walked, he stumbled upon a small bundle. He looked down at it and saw that there was a baby in it. He picked it up and saw that it was a human baby! He quickly brought it back tohis home to show to every one else.

The dwarfs who lived there were brothers and sisters. The youngest and the only two girls were kiddledem and Tiddledem, who were twins. The tallest but third youngest was a boy dwarf named Keddletin. And finally, the two oldest were boys, Twiddle and Teettle, also twins.

When Twiddle showed them the baby they all got exited and decided to raise it as their own. It was a girl so they named her Lily, because of the lily pads outside their home.

They raised Lily and hid her when the war of Four children and Narnia, against the white witch and her followers. Lily was 16 at the time.

When Lily turned 20, they decided to let her travel to the castle to try to get something to do, a job.

That's when the story starts.


	2. The Faun

So far, Lily's life in the castle wasn't doing so well. She was a maid for the Queens, Susan and Lucy. She was honored, but she knew she could do better.

Every 5 weeks, Lily would go visit her family for a couple days. One day, as she was riding her friend, a talking horse named kerrican, they saw a fawn laying on the ground. Lily quickly got off Kerry and kneeled next to the fawn. She examined him and saw an arrow in his left leg.

"Ohno, ohno ohno ohno. Um," she grabbed the arrow. Carefully, she twisted it and pulled. It came out easily but blood followed. She ripped off a piece of her dress and wrapped it around the faun's leg.

Then she heard running. Someone was coming towards her. She looked to her left to see a young man around 21 jumping over a bush and kneeling next to her. He had a bow in his hand. Lily couldn't see who he was because his face was covered in dirt.

"O Great! I'm in trouble now!" he yelled.

"Did you do this?" Lily asked

"Yes, but I assure you, it was unintentional! I was trying to shoot a target when a bear startled me. The arrow went wild and I completely missed the target. Ugh, I'm so clumsy. Oh, sorry, I don't know your name."

"My name is Lily. This is my Friend Kerrican. We are on our way to visit my family."

"Oh, well, in case you don't know me, I'm high king Peter. I'm out here sharpening my bow and arrow skills."

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Lily quickly stood up and bowed.

"Don't fret. You didn't know who I was. Besides, it was kinda nice to talk to someone without them knowing that I am the high King." Peter stood up and placed his hand on Lily's shoulder.

The Faun woke and stood up.

"I thank you for helping me." It said to Lily, and limped away.

"Please, let me escort you to your home." Peter said to Lily.

"Thankyou, but it is far. About a days ride." Lily responded.

"Not a problem." Peter said. He asked Kerrican permission then mounted. Then he held out his hand to help Lily up.

"Did you not bring a horse?" Lily asked.

"No, I did not want to draw attention to the fact that I was going somewhere." Peter answered. Lily sighed and took his hand. He lifted her on and said "If you don't mind, could you not tell anyone about the faun"  
Lily nodded and they rode in the forest.

Please Review! 


	3. The Ride

As they were riding, Lily couldn't help but feel, protected. She was riding behind a handsome man with her arms wrapped around his waist. She rested her cheek on his back and smiled. Peter turned his head to look at her and smiled as well.

"I'm sorry, but I do not know where your family currently resides." Peter said.

"Oh, I. They used to live in the forests of Lantern Waste. After the war we moved to a cave about a days ride just south of Cair Paravel, your highness." Lily said

"Please, do not address me so. Call me Peter, if you don't mind."

"No, not at all your- I mean, Peter." Lily smiled as she said this.

"You can go to sleep. I will wake you when we get there."

As he said this, Lily couldn't help but notice how tired she really was. She closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

When Lily woke up she was laying on a small bed looking up at the ceiling of a cave. Peter was sitting at the foot of her bed.

"I would have waken you, but you were sleeping so peacefully." He said when he noticed she was awake. Twiddle and Teettle were standing next to the bed. Lily sat up.

"Why don't you go get some sleep? There is a spare bed over there." She said, pointing.

"Thank you, I will." Peter answered, walking over to the spare bed. He layed down a nd instantly fell asleep, dreaming. 

PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. The dream

The Dream-  
Peter was walking through a dark forest when he came to a light clearing. The sun hurt his eyes so he squinted. In a blur, he could see a pond, with someone sitting on the shore. As his eyes got used to the bright light, he was able to make out more details. The girl had long brown hair. She was wearing a long white lace dress that went down to her knees. Then Peter realized that it was Lily. She was staring out at the water.

Peter walked towards her and sat down next to her. She didn't show any recognition of him. He put his hand on her shoulder. She turned her head suddenly. Her eyes were a deep red. Peter jumped up, startled. A gust of wind came and Lily was turned to dust and blown away.

Another dream was in a dark dungeon. Lily was in a corner crying. A door opened and light poured into the room. A hooded figure walked in with a knife made of gold in its boney hand. Peter tried to help Lily but he couldn't move. Lily looked up at the figure and screamed. The figure reached her and taped her mouth shut. Lily kept on squirming. Then the figure stabbed Lily in the chest, and left.

Peter woke up suddenly, sweating. He looked over at Lily's bed. She was still there.  
He fell back onto his pillow. He put his wrist and realized that he was very warm. He sighed and went back to sleep.

SORRY IT'S SO SHORT. COULD ONLY INCLUDE THE DREAM. 


	5. Breakfast and all that follows

Peter woke up in the morning to see Lily bending over him. When she realized that he was waking up, her face turned completely red. She quickly scrambled off the bed.

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Lily asked. Peter sat up.

Uh, no. I just woke up on my own." He said. Lily smiled.

"Get dressed. Breakfast is outside. Then you can leave if you like." She looked away as she said the last part.

"It's okay, I'd actually like to stay. You know, to spend some time with the people of Narnia." The real reason Peter wanted to stay was because of his dreams. He knew he couldn't let anything happen to Lily. Of course, he couldn't tell her that. Lily walked out.

After about five minutes, Peter walked outside to find a quaint little table set up with food on it and seven little chairs surrounding it. Lily and the Dwarfs were already sitting down. Peter sat himself in the only chair left, next to Lily. She blushed as he sat down.

Then Twiddle starting passing around the food. When it reached Peter, he took a couple pieces of fruit and passed it to Lily. She also took a couple and passed it to Tiddledem. Then she turned to face Peter.

"You were tossing in your sleep last night. Were you having a bad dream?" She asked. Peter blushed.

"Oh, well I'm sorry if I kept you up. I don't remember having a bad dream." He lied.

"You didn't keep me up. I just couldn't sleep. And Peter, since you will be staying, I would like to show you the pond. It is very beautiful. I always go there to think."

"That would be wonderful. I would like to see it." He looked at the dwarfs. As soon as they saw he knew they were listening, they quickly started eating fast. Lily giggled.

"Don't worry, They're always like this. It's like their second nature to be nosy. You get used to it." She said.

As they finished, kiddledem and Tiddledem both started cleaning up. Lily stood up.

"Come on Peter. Let's go." She said, yanking him up. Peter let himself be dragged up.

"Okay, okay. Thank you for the breakfast." He said to the dwarfs. Then Lily dragged him off into the forest.

After they had been walking for almost half an hour, Lily stopped. She took a sharp left and ran. Peter ran after her. Then they came to a clearing. It was the same clearing in his dream. It was exactly the same. The pond, the shore, everything. Peter began to fell strange. Lily sat on the shore and beckoned for Peter to sit next to her.

He cautiously sat down next to her. Lily layed back and yawned. Peter layed back too and inched towards Lily. He yawned as well and put his arm around her. She blushed.

After awhile of just laying there, Peter convinced himself it was safe. For now.

They went back to the cave for lunch but Lily dragged Peter away right after. As they were walking, Lily explained that from the place they were going, you could see the most beautiful sunset.

Before he knew it, Peter was sitting on the top of a hill staring at a beautiful sunset. Lily was laying down with her head in Peter's lap.

"Told you it was beautiful." She said, drowsing.

When the sunset was over, Peter carefully got up without disrupting Lily. He remembered how to get back and carried Lily all the way.

When they got there, he put her in her bed and went to bed himself. 


	6. saying goodbye

All the days for Peter and Lily were pretty much the same. Slowly, Peter began falling in love with Lily.

The night before her and Peter left, Lily sat on her bed as Peter was out with Twiddle. She began to think. What would happen if she let herself fall in love with Peter? Would she be allowed to be with him? What if she wasn't? These questions haunted her.

She stood up and picked up her brush. As she ran the brush through her long brown hair, she made a conclusion. She told herself she would not let herself fall in love with High King Peter. It would be too risky.

Peter walked in and saw Lily waiting for him.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah. Did Kerrican arrive yet?" Lily responded.

"Yep, just now. Hurry up and we'll get back before dark."

"Okay, no problem." Lily followed Peter out the cave.

Kerrican was indeed waiting. Peter mounted first and helped Lily up. They both waved goodbye to the Dwarfs and rode off into the forest once more.

As they were riding, Lily did some more thinking. What would she do if she ran into Peter at the palace?

After a while of thinking, Lily decided not to tell Peter that she worked in the palace. That way Peter would not come looking for her. She hoped that when this was all over, Peter would forget all about the brown haired girl named Lily. Then she drifted off into deep sleep.

When Lily woke up, Peter was softly nudging her to wake up.

"We are at the palace." he said. Lily nodded.

"You may leave. I will ride back to my place. Goodbye Peter." She said, as Peter dismounted. She patted Kerrican on the neck and she rode off, leaving Peter to gather his thoughts.

Lily had really ridden around to the back of the castle so she could sneak in without Peter seeing her. She rode into the stable. It was pitch dark. Lily opened her eyes. They were completely red. Now she could see in the dark. She found the lantern and lit it. Then she blinked and the redness disappeared. She dismounted and walked into the castle.

MORE COMING SOON! REVIEW! 


	7. Two Weeks Later

Two Weeks Later:

For two weeks, Lily layed low in the castle and was moved to kitchen work. She helped prepare meals. She enjoyed working there. She always had a passion for cooking. Most of the people she worked with were from Archenland.

Peter, on the other hand, was a wreck. One day, he sat on his throne in an empty throne room. Susan walked in and sat next to him in her throne.

"Peter, something has been bothering you. What is it? Please tell me." She said. Peter sighed and mumbled something.

"What? Peter, talk louder." Susan said.

"It's a girl." Peter mumbled.

"Oh. Fallen in love have we?"

"That's just it. I don't know. I haven't seen her in two weeks."

"Peter, this isn't the same girl you ran off with a couple weeks ago, is it?"

"It is. But I haven't seen her since."

"Well, Peter, if it's bothering you so much, find her. Is she from Archenland?"

"I don't know! I didn't even ask her hold old she is! Ugh, I can't believe myself!"

"Peter, Kings and Queens don't say 'Ugh'"

"You just did."

"Yes, but I was telling you the word."

"But you still said it."

"I give up, just go find this girl. I can't stand you being so grumpy." Susan said as she stood up and walked out. Peter smiled. Then he decided he would search Narnia far and wide for this girl.

Peter stood up and suddenly became hungry. He decided to go down to the kitchen to have a snack. He walked out of the Throne room.

In the kitchen, Lily was working on cooking the turkey for that night's dinner. Her friend, Sally, helped her. Then another maid came up to then.

"The high king is coming down for a snack. Be ready to prepare something." She said. Sally looked at Lily nervously. Lily had told her about the time she spent with Peter and that she wanted to avoid him. Lily frowned. Now she was forced to see him.

"I have a plan. When he comes, go to the walk in closet and pretend your getting something for the turkey." Sally said. Then they heard someone coming down the steps. Sally nudged Lily towards the closet so she went.

Lily creped into the closet and carefully closed it. She heard Peter's voice and opened the door just a crack so she could see.

Lily could only see Peter talking to someone, Sally by the look of it. Of course, she couldn't really make out what they were saying. The next thing she knew she saw Peter walking towards the closet. Apparently he had decided to get something for himself.

Lily panicked. Should she make a run for it? No, then he would definitely see her. Should she hide? No, there was nowhere to hide. Then it was too late. The closet doors opened.

"Lily, is that you!"

"Hello Peter."

I'LL UPDATE SOON! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	8. Feelings

After Peter found Lily, he called her to his throne room. He told her to go change out of her uniform and into some thing nice, then to meet him in the throne room.

She walked past Peter, out of the closet, and out of the kitchen. On her way to the maids quarters, she saw her friend Kammy, the four inch Pixie. Kammy sat on Lily's shoulder.

"Whazup?" She asked.

"You know how I told you about those couple days I spent with High King Peter?" Lily replied.

"Yep."

"And that I wanted to avoid him so he would forget me?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He found me. I was hiding in the kitchen closet when he walked in."

"Ew, not good."

"Now he wants me to get changed and to meet him in the throne room. He sounded kinda mad when he said it too."

"Uh oh, that's really bad. Don't worry, I'll be right outside the door waiting for you when you come out."

"Thanks Kammy. That's comforting, I guess."

"Come on, come on! We have to go pick out something pretty for you to wear!" Kammy flew off Lily's shoulder and zoomed ahead of her.

They picked out a small red dress with a sleeve only on her left arm. Then they left to go to the throne room.

When they got there, they saw that two guards were guarding the door.

"We've been expecting you." One said as the other opened the door. Lily walked in leaving Kammy outside to wait.

Peter was sitting in his throne as Lily walked in. She curtsied but Peter couldn't seem to make eye contact.

"Peter. What's on your mind?" Lily said, cautiously.

Peter practically exploded.

"You know perfectly well what's on my mind! You didn't even tell me you work right here in the castle! Why! I thought I'd never see you again!"

Lily flinched as he yelled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I needed to tell you." She whispered.

"Sorry! No, I'm sorry! You obviously don't want any thing between us, so I'll just back off! You can leave the castle and never come back! I don't really care anymore!" He finished yelling and stood up.

Then he walked calmly behind the throne and started to walk out. Before he walked all the way, he turned his head.

"I'm sorry. But you can't just leave without telling me you work in the very place I live. Goodbye." Then he walked out.

Lily began sobbing. She didn't want it to end like this. In fact, she even realized that she didn't want it to end at all.

She ran out of the throne room, past Kammy and to the stables. By the time the little Pixie caught up, Lily already had Kerrican saddled and bridled, ready to go.

"Where are you going?" Kammy asked.

"I'm leaving. At least for a little while. Peter obviously doesn't want me here." Lily answered.

"You can't go! Stay!"

Lily mounted anyway.

"Well, at least let me go with you!" Kammy yelled.

"Ok. I'll be glad of the company." Lily said, smiling. She opened up a pouch on the saddle and Kammy flew in to make herself comfortable.

"Where are we going?" Kammy asked.

"Anywhere but here." Lily answered.

Back in the castle, Peter was tossing and turning in his sleep. He was having yet another dream about that brown haired girl, Lily. 


	9. Yet another dream

Dream (yet again)-

Peter was in the dungeon yet again. But this time, there was more detail. Lily was in the corner again. She was muttering something to herself.

"why did I do it... I shouldn't have... why? He was... I..." That was all that Peter could hear. He looked around the dungeon and examined the setting. There was a barred window in the top of one of the corners. He could see branches reaching in and light creaping in. He looked down at Lily once more. She was using a stick to draw something in the dirt on the dungeon floor. Peter kneeled down in front of her and watched her as she drew. He looked down at what she was doing. She was drawing what looked like a rock. Then she began to write something on the rock. Then Peter realized what it said. He stood up and read it out loud.

"In living memory of High King Peter." He read. He gulped. Had someone killed him? Was he dead right now and he was a ghost? What if this wasn't a dream? What if this, was for real? But then why would Lily be muttering about? Maybe she was sad about leaving.

Peter's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door creaking open. He turned around to see a ghastly creature. It's black robe and hood were tattered. There were holes everywhere. There was one hole on it's arm that caught Peter's eye. It showed part of the creature's arm. Or what Peter thought was the arm. There was no skin at all! It was just bone.

In it's bony hand was a flaming dagger. Peter hesitated. Then he remembered that in his last dream this, thing, killed Lily! He turned back around to face the now sobbing Lily.

"Lily! We have to go! He reached for her but his hand went right through her! He panicked. Then the thing started talking. Peter froze and turned around. The think walked threw him and up to Lily. It placed it's hand on Lily's head. Lily began to quiver in fear.

"why'd you make me do it? I didn't want to do it!" Lily whispered.

"My dear, you did what I made you do. You had no choice." The thing said evily in a creaky voice.

"but I didn't want to do it! I never should've trusted a demon."

"Well, what's done is done. And now I no longer have any use for you." The thing began to raise it's dagger.

Before it stabbed Lily, everything around Peter began to shake. He fell back and fainted.

When he finally woke up, Peter found himself lying in his bead. He put his hand to his chest to make sure he wasn't a ghost. He was solid. He sighed. Then he felt his forehead. It was really warm.

He called for one of his maids to go get his adviser.

Once his advisor, a centaur named Roobian, arrived, Peter was able to sit up. Roobian bowed and stood beside Peter's bed.

"How can I be of service my king?" The centaur asked.

"I would like you to tell me the meaning of a dream, o wise Roobian." Peter said.

"I will tell you all I can." He replied. Peter told Roobian his dream as he had seen it. Everything down to the smallest detail.

"Then everything began to spin and I woke up in bed." Peter finished.

"I see. Is that all?" Roobian asked. Peter nodded.

"That is all of it. What can you make of it?" Peter asked. Roobian stroked his beard, thinking.

"Why sire, this is not a dream at all. It is, a vision, a possible future." He answered.

"Is there any way to change it?" Peter said, panicly.

"Like I said sire, it is a possible future. There is a way to change it."

"But how?"

"Well, what has lead to this happening, find out what, then stop that."

"I need to find Lily!" Peter said, rushing to get out of bed.

"But sire, you are not well."

"I don't care. In the dream, there is a demon. Perhaps Lily hasn't met this demon and I can stop it from happening. I have to."

"If you say so, your majesty." Roobian said, bowing once more. Peter turned to his maid.

"Fetch my horse and saddle it. I'm going on a search." Peter said, pulling on his jacket. 


	10. Aslan Returns

Peter had pretty much given up. He had been searching for three days now and couldn't find a trace of Lily. 

He traveled all over the western side of Narnia. He talked to Centaurs, Fauns, and any other creature you can think of. Young Queen Lucy even volunteered to help. Peter always did like Lucy. She understood him. Especially how he felt right now.

Now he sat in the castles courtyard, praying to Aslan.

"Please Aslan. I need answers. I think I might have feelings for this girl. What is going on? I need Guidance. I've never felt this way. This is a new kind of obstacle for me. Please help me." Peter prayed. After a while, Peter had a feeling. A very strong feeling that he should go on his balcony and look out onto the beach. Peter did so and saw something peculiar. There was a very bright light at the way other end of the beach.

It was so bright that it hurt Peter's eyes even though it was so far away. It slowly died away and a majestic Lion stood in its place. Peter's hopes returned. Now that Aslan was there, he would find Lily for sure.

Word got out that Aslan had returned once more and The kings and Queens went out to greet the majestic Lion. Peter was first. He bowed. Aslan bowed as well.

"Aslan. I seek your guidance." He said.

"High King Peter, that is why I am here." He said to Peter then he looked up and shouted to everyone. "Twenty years ago I sent a small baby here from the human world. She was then found by Dwarfs. I asked these dwarfs to look after her. When she was old enough she went to the castle. That baby I sent was meant to be the third Queen of Narnia. By Marriage."

Peter gasped. Aslan had meant for him and Lily to get married! Then Aslan began walking along the beach, motioning with his head for only Peter to follow him.

"Aslan, I am getting a feeling there is more to your little story." Peter said once they were a ways away from the others.

"There is, I'm afraid." Aslan said, lowering his head. "I sent Lily but when she got older, something got to her before you could. I'm sorry to say that a infamous Demon named Aries got to Lily. Aries is using Lily as a puppet. When Lily is possessed by this Demon, she has all the powers of a demon. Her eyes turn red at will so she can see in the dark. Before I came to Cair Paravel, I visited young Lily. She did not see me, but she knew I was there. She prayed. I'm afraid you do not know the real Lily. The Lily you've known was just a girl possessed by Aries."

"So you're saying that I fell in love with this Demon?" Peter asked, confused.

"No, you have fallen in love with Lily. It's complicated. But I must tell you, I cannot assist you on your quest to find her, I cannot even give you a clue. But, I can tell you what you must do. You must find Lily. Then, if she is still possessed, you must draw the demon out of her. Once you do that, you have to kill Aries, once and for all." Aslan finished. Peter sighed. It was never easy being a king. Sometimes he wished it could be someone else instead of him. Aslan looked at the troubled King.

"You must act soon Son of Adam. I sent this girl because she is special. You can not just let her fall into the clutches of Aries." He said. Then another bright light came and burned Peter's eyes. He closed them to find Aslan gone when he opened them back up. Well, It seemed that he had to keep searching. Off to the west end of Narnia!


	11. Lily's problems

Meanwhile, Lily was out in the forest. She was sitting on a rock on a riverbank in pouring rain. Kerrican and Kammy were nowhere to be found. Everything had gone downhill after Lily had left the Peter.

Awhile back, Lily was riding Kerrican along a ridge. Lily looked down over the ridge. It was darkness. Lily gulped and prayed that she wouldn't fall.

Kerrican accidentally kicked a rock and it fell into the darkness. Lily listened and finally heard a little splash. It was obviously a long way down, and a river down there. She gulped and looked ahead, trying not to think of the river way, way, below.

Kammy peaked out of the little bag she was in to see the cliff. She let out a little screech and closed the bag back up.

Just around the corner, was an odd creature. It was what looked like a turtle. Of course, it was double the size of a regular grown snapping turtle.

As Kerrican rounded the corner, she saw the overgrown turtle. The Turtle was obviously frightened, because it backed up a couple inches.

Then the creature suddenly decided not to be scared anymore. It looked directly at Lily and let out what sounded like a really loud moaning screech.

This really spooked Kerrican. He reared up and screamed.

Meanwhile, Lily was holding on for dear life! Kammy quickly flew out of her pouch to see what the commotion and sudden jolt was for. When she saw, she tried to calm Kerrican, but wasn't having much luck.

Lily suddenly felt a sharp pain in both her wrists. She looked down at them and saw two little bugs on her wrists. The pain caused her to loose her grip and...

The next Lily knew, she was laying face first in the dirt, her legs in running water. She looked up and saw forest. She turned her head and saw that she was half in a river. She flipped over onto her back, looked up, and saw fog.

Then she realized what had just happened. She had been thrown off Kerrican! The river must have broken her fall and carried her.

She began to examine her surroundings. She saw a cliff behind her, the one she on awhile ago. Well, she didn't really know how long ago it was.

She slowly sat up, rubbing a bump on the top of her head. She couldn't help but wonder, about the bugs that were on her wrists. Why were there? Did they purposely make her loose her grip?

Before she could finish her thoughts, Lily felt just how cold the water was. Her legs were almost numb.

She dragged her self to the shade of a large tree and layed there.

As soon as she got there, she felt tired, and drifted of into deep sleep.

Pretty soon Lily was woken up by a drop of water that fell on her forehead. She opened her eyes. It was pouring rain. Luckily, Lily was under the large tree, so she only got hit by the occasional small drop.

As she felt her legs again, she stood up and walked over to the large rock, also under the tree. Lily sat down. Then she began to pray. As she prayed, she felt like someone was watchering her. She felt a pressance.

So here she was. No friends, no food. All her equipment was gone except the small bag that was attached to her belt. Now Lily really regretted leaving Peter. She put her face into her hands and began to cry.

Sorry so short. I had to post something quickly. I probably won't have time to write in the next couple weeks. Since school is starting, I have to go school shopping with my parents. Also we're going away for a week on the 22nd, so I have to pack. We're going camping, so no computers. Please Review! 


	12. Tree Spirit

"LILY! LILY!" Peter was yelling her name as he walked through Lantern waste forest. He had arranged a search party made up of two Centaurs, five fauns, and two talking horses.

The day after he started searching, a tree spirit came to see Peter. It was tall and thin, a willow tree spirit.

The tree spirit bowed and waited for permission to speak.

"You may speak." Peter said, sitting near and old pond.

" I have news of Princess Lily." The Spirit said. At the sound of Lily's name, Peter sprang up in attention.

"You know of Lily? And, why do you call her princess?" Peter asked intentively.

"Why, your highness, it all across Narnia, that she is to become Queen." The Willow answered.

"Right, of course." Peter blushed as he thought about that. He cleared his throat. "What is the news about her?"

"A friend of mine, another tree spirit, is near an river near lantern waste. He hears crying every night, under his branches. It is a girl. She fits the description of Princess Lily. She is alone. My friend says she has little food, and it won't last long." The spirit said, lowering her head. Peter immediately began to give orders.

"Quickly! Search along every river! We must hurry!" he yelled. His troops split up to look in different places. Peter looked up at the sky, thinking of Lily. "Oh please be ok." Peter said to himself. Then he turned to search one of the rivers near Lantern waste.

Far away, Lily was still under the big tree. She was searching for food. There were some dead roots so she pulled them and them in her pouch.

She couldn't help think what had happened to Kerrican and Kammy. She looked around and realized that she couldn't stay there.

She gathered more dead roots and began to walk along the river. As she was walking, she saw a black glowing orb, about the size of her fist, floating a couple feet away. She stepped towards and it moved away. Then it began floating away into the forest.  
Lily quietly followed it as if it was hypnotizing her. Her eyes were wide and she walked directly behind it.

It lead her right into an old abandoned building. When she walked in, the old wooden door closed and wouldn't open. The dark orb disappeared and Lily realized where she was. She turned around quickly and tried to open the door. It was shut tight by some kind of dark magic. She recognized it immediately.

"Aries!" she whispered. 


	13. The encounter

It had been a whole day since Peter had gotten the tip from the tree spirit.

He was wandering along a river in the pouring rain, feeling like shit. He couldn't even protect Lily. How was he supposed to go on protecting a whole world?

He walked on the bay and collapsed onto his knees in the sand. Tears crept down his cheek as he thought about Lily. He was a failure.

Then he collapsed all together, and fell unconscious.

Peter woke up a couple hours later, to find the sky clear, and the ground dry. He was staring into a pair of green eyes.

"Peter?"

"Lily?" he looked closer. It was Lily! He sat up real quickly, careful not to hit her. "Lily! I found you!" then he looked into her eyes. Aslan had told him that her eyes would be swirled with red if she were possessed. He saw no red. He hugged her and whispered. "I thought I lost you," he said

"I'm sorry Peter." She said. She stood up when he was done hugging her. "Come on, I found shelter for the night." She said, and offered him her hand. He took it and stood up. He smiled at her.

She began walking through the forest, silently. Peter followed her, also silent.

Then, they reached a small shack in the middle of the woods, surrounded by black berry bushes. Lily turned around and faced Peter. Her eyes turned red, her complexion pale, it was dark around her eyes. Her hair turned from a beautiful brown to a raven black. Even the body changed. She became slightly taller, taller than Peter. Her figure became more feminine, and Peter couldn't help admit she was prettier than Lily.

It took a step toward Peter. He backed away, reaching for his sword on his belt. He found nothing. It wasn't there. He looked at Lily, or, not Lily.

"You looking for this, king?" she asked, holding his sword.

"Who are you?" Peter demanded. She must have taken it when they were walking. He wasn't even paying attention when he saw the shack.

"I'm am Aries. I know your lion friend told you I'm a demon." She said. She walked up to Peter until she right up against his chest. She smiled a beautiful smile. Her red ruby lips seemed to be taunting Peter. He started breathing heavily. Her eyes looked as though they could pierce his soul.

"Don't believe him. I'm good. No demon here." She said, running her finger across his chin and down his neck. A shiver went down his spine, but he found he couldn't do anything. He couldn't move at all. He managed to speak, however.

"It- It- It's you I don't b- b- believe." He stammered. He gulped, unsure how she'd respond. She hissed at him.

"You'll believe me, my king. Not to worry." She said, her lips close to his. He was finally able to move and staggered backwards. He tripped and fell on his back. "Trying to get away, are we?" she asked him.

Peter began to crawl backwards, still breathing heavily. "Aw, come back my King." She stepped towards him. "Stay back you demon!" Peter yelled, reaching for his dagger on his belt. He pulled it out and pointed it at her. She stood back and hissed at him again.

"You wouldn't do that. I can give you Lily back. Just give me what I want." She said, putting out her hand. Peter looked ay her hand, and got a shock. There was no flesh on it, just bone. He looked at her and saw the creature in his dreams. She had changed again. Now she wore the same black cloak. You could see the bones through the small tears in it. Peter cringed. She pulled him up to his feet, and in a hallow voice, told him to cooperate. Peter had a plan. He let the creature drag him into the old shack.

But, she did something he didn't expect. She hit him on the head, and he fell unconscious. She threw him into a small cell with shadow in the corner.

A small delicate hand reached out of the shadows and rested on Peter's cheek. "Oh peter." A voice said. It's body was in shadows... 


	14. Change

Peter woke to a bright sunbeam shining on his face. His eyelids flickered then opened. He sat up, and felt a stabbing pain in his head. He put his hand to the back of his head and felt blood in his hair and a large gash running down his head. He looked back to see a puddle of blood on the floor where his head was.

The floor was a hard stone, he noticed. And the walls were of the same material but in bricks. He pulled off his shirt and began to tear it. He then noticed a dark figure sitting in the corner with her legs up against her chest. Peter squinted, to get a better look. It shifted, and he almost fell backwards. I was defiantly a girl. It had really long hair, and small figure. But it was no one he had ever seen.

She shifted again, and Peter backed away a little further. He gulped, and waited for her to do something. But then he realized, she was sleeping! He raised an eyebrow and looked at her. He couldn't see her face, because it was on her knees buried in her clothes. She was hunched over, in the darkness. He hair was a light color, maybe blonde.

Peter was reminded of his head when a drop of blood fell onto his back. He sighed and tied a strip of his shirt around his head. It was pretty loose, but he thought it would do.

The girl shifted more, and lifted muttered. "You need to put pressure on it." She said, lifting her head. Her face and voice were unmistakable. Peter looked at her.

"Lily?" he asked her, squinting. A small silver tear ran down her cheek, and she nodded slightly. His eyes widened, and he pulled her in a large hug. He had finally found her. He looked down at her. Her hair wasn't the usual brown. In fact, it was…

"White?" he asked her, confused. She nodded, and sniffed. She was crying.

"It means I've been touched by a demon." She said quietly. He hugged her again, but gripped her shoulders and pulled away. He looked into her eyes. Normal, but they were last time too, and it was really Aries. He gulped again. She looked so fragile and scared.

"What happened to you?" he asked her. He decided to trust her for now. She hung her head sadly.

"I've been here. I ran away, and fell down a cliff. I lost my friends. Then, Aires found me. I was trying to escape her. But then, she trapped me in here with magic. It's been a couple days." Lily explained. She burst out in tears. Peter hugged her again.

"Ok, but we need to find a way out." He said, stroking her head. She nodded. She looked up at him.

"Not yet." She said. She stood up, and took the cloth he had wrapped around his head. She untied it and took the scraps of his shirt. She put pressure on his gash, and then tied the cloth is place around his head. She smiled at her work and kneeled next to him. "That should hold until we get to the castle. If we ever get back." Her smile faded and she hung her head.

Peter hugged her again. "Don't worry, everything will be okay." Was all he said.

A/N: ok, I've got extreme writers block! I had to end this chapter short. This is what I need you to do. When you review, tell me how you think Aries should be defeated. Give me suggestions for an ending. If I use your ideas, I'll post it in the beginning of the chapter. So, please review! Thanks, Jenna


	15. almost the end

A/N- Thank you to folklifefreak, Miss Pookamonga, and Acelin for reviewing. Your suggestions are appreciated. I am using a bit from each of your suggestions. Unfortunatly, I have decided this is not the last chapter. One more, and that's it, I promise. Soooooooooooooo sorry it took so long for me to post. I've had a lot on my mind recently. Oh, and there's bit of a sentimental moment between Lily and Peter. Have fun reading.

Lily's eyes opened wide. She was laying on the floor of the shack. Laying next to her was Peter. She shook him awake.

"Peter! Peter! Wake up!" she yelled at him. He rolled onto his side. She hit his stomach. He instantly sat up. "What was that for?" he asked her, surprised.

"Peter, the magic surrounding the shack is gone!" Lily said, standing up. Peter looked up at her with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean?" he asked her. She rolled her eyes.

"The magic that surrounds the shack is what's been keeping us in here." She explained. "It's gone, so we can leave. But I wonder why it's gone. Aries must have left." She said, pondering the last thought. Peter stood up.

"Well, that's wonderful!" he said. He helped Lily up. She sighed, and looked at him.

"I don't know. Do you really think she'd just let us go?" she asked him, putting her hands on his shoulders. Peter looked at her with a straight face.

"Maybe she was killed, or she was forced to leave. This is our chance to leave. Even if it is a trap, we have to take that chance." He said, trying to comfort her. "I promise everything will be ok." He put his hand on the back of her head. "I give you my word I will protect you. My word as a king." He said. A tear ran down lily's cheek. She turned her head. As she walked about a foot away, she folded her arms and hung her head.

"It's not me I'm worried about. It's you." She looked at him. He reached for her, put she pulled away, and started walking. "Let's go." Was all she said as she walked out the door. He reluctantly followed her out.

"Lily?" he asked her, putting his hand on her shoulder. She turned around to reveal tear filled eyes. Peter could tell she had been crying for awhile now. "What's the matter Lil?" he asked her, stopping dead in his tracks.

She broke down, and started bawling her eyes out. "I'm so sorry Peter!" she said. She rested her head on his chest. "It's all my fault! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" her voice faded as she sunk to her knees, still crying. Peter knelt next to her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her. He wrapped his arms around her as she cried.

"It's all my fault. This never would have happened if I hadn't met you. Aries used me to get to you, and I hate myself for that." She explained. Peter looked down at her.

"That's not your fault." He said. She shook her head.

"I have a confession to make. When I was in the shack alone, I. I. I tried to kill myself. I thought it was a good idea at the time. But Aries wouldn't let me. She told me her whole plan. She just didn't tell me what was going to happen next." She sobbed. Peter closed his eyes. He stood up, and pulled her up as well. He held her up by her shoulders, and gave her a shake.

"This is not your fault!" he said. "We are going to fix this, understand? Stop blaming yourself. It is all in the past." He said. He let go of her. She stood there, staring at him, and then nodded.

"You're right Peter. Thank you. Let's go." She started walking again.

After while of walking, Peter went up next to Lily. "Um, do we have any idea where are going?" he asked her. Lily put her finger up to his lips, to tell him to be quiet. He nodded, and crouched down when she did. She crawled a little ways, and then signaled for him to come closer. He did as he was told. She pushed back some branches, and the sight almost killed Peter.

There were dead bodies everywhere. There had been a battle, and it seemed the attacker had won. In front of the castle was two odd looking bulls, patrolling. Peter sunk back, and looked up at the sky.

"Oh Aslan." He said. Lily sat next to him. "Aries must have attacked. I wasn't here to help. This is terrible." He told himself. Lily shook her head.

"Peter. We can't dwell on it. We have to find Aries and kill her." She said. Peter nodded.

"Yes, we have to. We need to go around the castle, so we can catch her by surprise." He said. Lily nodded.

"I'll be with you the whole way." She assured. Peter smiled at her, and they began planning.

Lily stood in the middle of a clearing, looking around. She looked scared. Peter was kneeled in the bushes, waiting to see if his plan worked. He didn't want to use Lily as bait. If he had his way, he would be out there. Instead, Lily said she had to do it. Peter eventually let her. He looked to his left, as he saw plants dieing slowly, turning black. The unmistakable Aries walked into the clearing. She walked over to Lily.

"I see you fell for my trap." Aries smiled. "Where's your boyfriend? Was he too scared to come out and play?" she teased. She circled Lily. "Shame. I had hoped he would be here when I kill you." She put her hand on Lily's forehead, and it started glowing. Lily screamed, as Aries disappeared.

"No!" Peter yelled, as he burst out of the bushes into the clearing. Lily looked at him, her eyes red. It was Aries.

"Hello Peter. Glad to see you came to join us." She smirked. Peter clenched his teeth. Lily, or really Aries, walked up to him. "Did you see I took your castle? Wasn't that hard really. Your army was tough though. I'll give you that much." She said.

"Demon." Was all Peter said. Aries smiled. "Oh, and did I mention that I have your brother and sisters all locked up?" she laughed. "That Edmund is quite handsome. I could just take him as my husband." She said. She put her hand on his shoulder. "I think he'd like it. Don't you think so? I am, to die for." She laughed again. Peter hit her hand off his shoulder. She shrugged. "I will give you a choice. You can either have your Lily, or your siblings back. One or the other." She said. "Or I could just kill you."

"I'd rather have both." Peter snapped. Aries shrugged.

"Ok then, I'll just kill you." She said. A long black sword appeared in her hand, and she stepped towards peter. Then she stopped. "No, not like this. It's too easy." A sword appeared in front of Peter. "There you go. Now you have a chance to fight back." She grinned. "But you'll still die." Peter shook his head.

"I won't fight. Not against Lily." He said with a stern face. Aries shrugged.

"Whatever." She charged at Peter, as he closed his eyes, the sword in his hand.

"I promised I'd protect Lily. And I will."


	16. The End

"Then you choose to die!" she yelled, as she lunged the sword into his stomach, knocking him backwards, gasping for breath. She let go of the sword, and it stuck out from peters stomach. He coughed up blood, and his eyelids started drooping, as he struggled to hold onto the last ounce of life in his body. Aries stood with her hands on her hips.

"Se the high king has finally fallen. Pity it was so easy." She said with a laugh. Suddenly, the laughter stopped, and she clutched her head. "What is going on?!" she yelled out, as she fell to her knees. She screamed out in pain. It felt like a million daggers were hitting her head all at once. She fell backwards onto her back.

Lily woke up in a completely red room, with a white staff in the middle of the room, surrounded by a red shield. She sat up.

"Where am I? What is going on?" she asked herself. As if to answer, a large lion with a golden coat walked through the wall and stood right in front of her.

"Lily Dwarf." It said in a booming voice. "Rise." Lily quickly stood up, and bowed.

"Aslan. I am honored." She said. Aslan nodded.

"Yes, I have come to you lily. Aries had possessed you once more." He stated. Lily sunk to her knees once again.

"What is happening?" she asked him, hanging her head. Aslan put his large paw on her shoulder.

"Look." Was all he said. She looked up. Behind him, a swirl of red light appeared. In it was an image. It showed Peter, lying on the ground, a sword in his stomach.

"No!" she cried out, running towards the light, but she ran right through it. She fell, and began crying. "No, this couldn't have happened! Please tell me it hasn't happened!" she looked back at Aslan, her eyes red from crying.

"I'm afraid it has. You have let Aries control you, and now she has killed someone you hold dear." He said.

"Please! Tell me I can reverse it! Please! There has to be a way!" she cried. Aslan pushed her up.

"That staff is the control. The shield is Aries. She has it right now. Take it from her, and you'll be able to save Peter while you still can. But hurry." He said. She faced the Staff.

"But" she turned around to face Aslan, but he was gone. She turned back around, and reached out to the staff. She stopped right before her hand reached the shield. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth, then thrusted her arm in. It burned her, and tried to push her out, but she kept going. Her finger touched the staff. Just a little bit further.

"Yes!" she cried as she gripped it, and the shield disappeared. The room around her began to melt away.

She opened her eyes to hear loud gasping. She was crouched in a grassy field. She looked up, to see Peter laying in front of her. She felt the staff still in her hands. She leaned over him.

"Peter! Oh no. Peter I'm so sorry." She said, and looked around her. "Help!" she yelled out, but no one was close enough to hear. Peter's eyes were closed, and he was getting pale. Lily began to panic. She gripped the staff tighter, then looked at it closely. She began to cry. "I hope I'm not too late." She said.

She broke the staff over her knee, and her hands turned black. She pulled out the sword, and then placed her hands on Peter's wound. At the same time, she felt her energy begin to slip away. Peter's eyes began to open.

"It's working." Lily whispered weakly to herself. She fell backwards as the last of her energy was drained. Her life was gone. Peter sat up, and looked at her laying next to him.

"Lily?" he said, placing his hand on hers. He saw that he was healed, and felt her neck for a pulse. There was none. A tear ran down his cheek.

"Peter…" He looked up, and saw lily in front of him, in a long flowing dress. He looked down at her body, to see if he was dreaming. There was a lily talking to him, but she was also lying dead at his knees.

"What is going on?" he paniced.

"Peter. It's ok. I'm sorry to leave you like this. I am a spirit." She said, putting her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her. Sure enough, he could see right through her.

"Lily, what is happening? What do you mean leaving?" he asked her, standing up.

"I'm dead Peter. I gave my life to save yours. Please, just take my body, and bury it." She said. Peter shook his head.

"No, you couldn't have. You shouldn't have Lily!" he cried. She took his hand.

"Narnia needs you Peter. They need you. Just remember one thing." She leaned in, and her lips met his, as he closed his eyes. "I love you." She whispered.

Peter opened his eyes, but she was gone. A tear ran down his cheek as he lifted Lily's body, and began walking towards the castle.

A few days later-

Peter stood on his room's balcony, at the railing. He looked out at the sea. He heard footsteps, but didn't bother finding out who it was. Peter felt a small hand on his shoulder.

"Peter, you haven't come out of your room in a while." It was a woman's voice. He turned around to see his sisters face. Sweet little Lucy. He smiled at her.

"I know I have to. Just not yet." He said. He turned away.

"Peter, Lily's gone. You need to move on. Please, I hate seeing you like this. Lily was a nice girl Peter. We all miss her. Even Edmund misses her. She used to cook meals for him all the time. We know you miss her most of all, but please come out of your room." She pleaded. He didn't answer.

"Her funeral is tonight, right?" Peter finally asked. Lucy nodded.

"Yes, it is. Out on the beach is the reception, then we'll be burying her in the royal graveyard." She said. She walked to the door. Peter faced her.

"I will come out in time for the funeral." He said, and then sat on his bed. Lucy smiled.

"Thank you Peter. Your subjects will be happy to see you again, but sad at the loss of Lily." She said. She walked out, leaving Peter with his thoughts.

As she left, Edmund walked in. Peter looked up at him.

"Peter, I have news." Edmund said, looking at his feet. Peter stood up.

"Tell me." He said. He was anxious. Maybe this had to do with Lily. Edmund sighed.

"Well, we did some snooping, you could say, and we found something." He said. Peter tilted his head.

"What did you find?" he asked.

"A boy, Peter. Lily has a son. A baby, who lives with the dwarves." Edmund finally said. Peter sank back on his bed.

"Who is the father?" he managed to get out. Edmund put his hand on his brothers shoulder.

"The Father is dead. He is an orphan now. The dwarves have requested that you raise him, as your own." Edmund said.

"What is his name? The baby? Was the father human?" Peter asked.

"The father is human, yes. From Archenland. The baby has no name. The dwarves haven't named him." Edmund explained. Peter stood.

"When did she have this child?" he asked.

"About a year ago, before she started working in the castle." Edmund explained. Peter nodded.

"I'll raise the child." He said. "I'll raise him as my own. Can you get him to the funeral?" he asked Edmund.

"Yes, I can." Edmund said, and left the room.

That night-

The fire reflected off Peter's face as he looked out to the ocean. To his right, was a large bonfire, to light up the night. To his left, a large coffin, with Lily's body resting inside. Her face was at peace, and Peter was thankful for that. There was a crowd of people standing behind him, as Peter stood with his hands folded behind his back, mourning his loss.

Twiddle approached Peter, a large bundle in his arms. He bowed before Peter.

"This is Lily's son, your highness." He said. He handed the baby to Peter, then backed away. Peter held the baby in his arms, and pushed back the cloth to reveal the baby's face. A smile crossed his face. The boy had Lily's face, but silver hair. It opened it's eyes, and let out a small laugh of excitement. Peter's smile got bigger. He touched the baby's small face with the tip of his finger. The baby clutched Peter's finger with his small fist. Peter sighed.

"Hello. I loved your mother very much. Though I am not your father, I will be a father to you, as long as I live." He said. "I will name you Tristan. And I will love you always." He said.

A/N- Ok, that's it. Please, please review if you want me to do a sequel. You can even tell me if you don't want me to. That's it. If I do make a sequel, it will be about Tristan and his struggle after Peter and the other rulers disappear. So please review. Bibi!


	17. NEW STORY

Author's note!

Readers,

Hey, haven't posted anything on here in a while. I've been really busy. And alas, the amigops are no more. Nikki and I are no longer friends, and I don't talk to Jackie as much as I used to. But I'm keeping the account as it is out of respect. (and because I'm too lazy to change it lol).

Anyway, I'm writing to announce that I'm completely re-writing Another Adventure in Narnia. I've posted the first chapter, so go to my profile and read it. I need input and ideas from readers. It's a lot different, but the characters and main ideas of the plots are the same. Read it and reviews!

Thanks,

Jenna


End file.
